The example inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device, and/or to a semiconductor device including a multiple nanowire transistor.
To reduce a short channel effect (SCE) caused by a high integration of a semiconductor device, various technologies of the multiple nanowire transistor have been developed. Respective channel regions formed at a plurality of nanowire patterns in the multiple nanowire transistor may have different channel threshold voltages from each other. Accordingly, on-current characteristics of the multiple nanowire transistor may deteriorate.